Ya no eres única
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Fleur no quiere un hermanito o una hermanita. No quiere un molesto bebé que sólo babee, coma y duerma. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, no quiere que sus padres dejen de quererla.


**Ya no eres única**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_estoy segura que esto lo escribí yo, pero no soy famosa, creo._

_[Todo es propiedad de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]_

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_He elegido el desafío número once, la lista tres y el número tres más los números veintiuno y veintiséis. Me ha tocado **Fleur Delacour** con las palabras **monte** y **sentencia**._

_Esto es un asco._

* * *

Cuando Apolline Delacour le anunció a Fleur que iba a tener un hermano fue como si hubiera firmado su _sentencia_ de muerte.

Apenas la pequeña de nueve años escuchó que sus padres habían encargado un hermanito en Finlandia y que llegaría en unos pocos meses, chilló de forma estruendosa y se fue corriendo a su habitación, encerrándose en ella para no salir jamás (o al menos, eso era lo que quería ella).

Fleur no quería un hermano, ni una hermana, ni nada de eso. Ella quería ser única y especial y que sus padres siempre la quisieran. Ahora, con la noticia de que un hermanito (o hermanita) estaba llegando, su corta vida perfectamente organizada comenzaba a desmoronarse.

¿Por qué justo ahora se les ocurría encargar un bebé? ¿Por qué cuando ella ya se pensaba que iba a ser hija única, consentida y mimada? ¿Qué pasaría cuando el hermanito (o hermanita) llegara?

¿Y si el bebé le quitaba sus juguetes preferidos? ¿Si le sacaba su escoba de juguete en la que le gustaba andar, aún cuando se caía demasiadas veces? ¿Si rompía los adornos que a Fleur tanto le gustaban, como esa figurilla de un yeti en un _monte_ que su abuela le había regalado?

Pero la duda que más inquietaba a Fleur no era si el bebé le sacaría sus juguetes o rompería los adornos bellamente elaborados que tanto le gustaba a la pequeña. Su gran interrogante, su gran temor, era si sus padres seguirían queriéndola.

Oh, eso era lo que aterraba terriblemente a Fleur. ¿Qué pasaría si cuando llegaba su hermanito (o hermanita) sus padres dejaban de prestarle atención?

Ella no quería eso. No quería quedar relegada mientras sus padres ponían toda su atención en un pequeño bebé que sólo balbucearía incongruencias y se la pasaría babeando, comiendo y durmiendo sin parar. No, como Fleur, que era muy correcta y jamás babeaba (¡Merlín, ya tenía nueve años, era toda una adulta!) ni se la pasaba comiendo y durmiendo todo el tiempo. De hecho, ella era mil veces mejor que ese bebé, esa... cosa que estaba creciendo lentamente en la panza de su mamá.

Pero no importaba cuanto se quejara; el bebé, bueno, Louis o Gabrielle según sus padres, estaba, sin siquiera haber nacido, sacándole a sus padres. Porque, claro, con un nuevo integrante en la familia, los Delacour estaban comprando sin cesar artículos para el niño (o niña) y acondicionando la nueva pequeña habitación al lado de la de Fleur, dejando a esta abandonada, al menos, en la opinión de Fleur.

Y Fleur pataleaba, gritaba y lloraba pero no podía evitarlo: sus padres iban a tener otro hijo. Y ella ya no sería única, no sería más la hijita más querida porque esa cosa, que iba a nacer en unos meses ya le había arrebatado a su familia con unas simples pataditas (que Fleur hubiera considerado muy tiernas si no hubiera estado tan furiosa).

Lo que más le molestaba a Fleur, lo que de verdad la enfurecía, era que sus padres no se daban cuenta que ella no quería tener ese bebé, a esa... Gabrielle como sus padres la habían llamado, en la familia.

Sus padres ni siquiera le habían consultado. ¿Qué les costaba un _"Fleur, hijita de nuestro corazón, ¿no te gustaría tener un hermanito?"_. No. Se lo habían soltado así de golpe y esperaban que ella se lo tragara así como así. No. Eso para Fleur era imperdonable.

Y lo que para Fleur era imperdonable para sus padres era una maravilla. Y ni su madre ni su padre se daban cuenta de la pequeña arruguita que se formaba en la dulce y tierna carita de Fleur cada vez que ellos hablaban de Gabrielle.

¡Ni siquiera notaban sus estallidos de magia! Bien que habían comenzado a celebrar cuando a los cuatro años había hecho levitar un pastel para que llegara a su cama. Y ahora no le prestaban atención al hecho de que la cuna que habían comprado se desarmaba cada dos por tres porque Fleur sacaba los tornillos y clavos, haciéndolos desaparecer. Que desconsiderados.

Y ahora la pequeña tiene que aguantar a sus padres relegándola a mesilla de noche, dejándole de prestar atención, corriendo de aquí para allá en busca de más peluches para esa cosa que está a punto de nacer, farfullando incongruencias acerca de Gabrielle, _la bebé perfecta_. Por Merlín, que sarta de idioteces.

* * *

_No he tenido muchos ánimos para hacer este fic. Tenía toda la idea hecha y entonces surgió algo horrible que me obligó a irme por un rato. Esa cosa horrible sigue por aquí pero no quería no cumplir con mi desafío, así que aquí está. No tengo ni siquiera ánimos para explicar esto. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Juli._

_P.D: Puse Finlandia porque como se supone que los bebés se encargan en Francia y ellos son franceses; hubiera sido un poco raro que no hubiera llegado tan pronto dado que la cigüeña y los Delacour viven en el mismo país._


End file.
